For communication between devices, for example in automotive applications, various protocols and encoding schemes are used for data transmission. One protocol frequently employed is the SENT protocol (Single Edge Nibble Transmission). This protocol may for example be used in applications where high resolution data is transmitted for example from a sensor device to an electronic control unit (ECU).
The SPC protocol (Short PWM Code; PWM meaning Pulse Width Modulation) is an extension of the SENT protocol and aims at increasing performance of a communication link and reducing system costs at the same time. To some extent, SPC allows bidirectional communication and is an example of an edge-based PWM protocol. For example, SPC may introduce a half-duplex synchronous communication. A receiver (for example master) generates for example a master trigger pulse on a communication line by pulling it low for a defined amount of time. The pulse width (corresponding to the defined amount of time) is measured by a transmitter (for example slave), for example a sensor, and a transmission, for example a SENT transmission, is initiated only if the pulse width is within a defined limit. The SPC protocol allows choosing between various protocol modes. For example, a synchronous mode, a synchronous mode with range selection or a synchronous transmission with ID selection, where up to four sensors may be connected in parallel to an ECU, may be used. In the latter case, the pulse width of the above-mentioned trigger pulse may define which sensor or other entity will start a transmission. For example, a length of the trigger pulse may indicate an ID of a sensor or other slave device selected for transmission. The sensor or other entity may start the transmission with its own synchronization, which may overlap data pulses.
In conventional SPC systems, the trigger pulse and the response thereto are sent on a same line, such that corresponding hardware for bidirectional communication has to be provided coupled to this line.